Information workers frequently create, consume and update business objects or entity data stored in line of business (LOB) systems. In some cases, however, entity data is not readable programmatically by an external application. When entities do not support a read operation or the read operation returns partial data, applications which interact with these business objects must rely on data to be served by an external store. Further, even when an entity does support a read operation, it is more efficient to receive notifications from the LOB system regarding changes rather than continually reading it to detect them. The constraints arising from read-less business entities make it even more difficult for composite applications, where a user would complete a typical business task using several applications working on the same set of data. Consequently, there may be a substantial need for improvements in providing data to applications from a LOB system.